


2. Somnophilia: Jason gets Dick

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Somnophilia, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Jason breaks into Dick's apartment trying to find something. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Dick is a sleep-talker.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	2. Somnophilia: Jason gets Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/gifts).



> This is a gift for rottencloset. I’m a big fan of your works and the fact that you like both of the ones I’ve posted so far is so flattering. I’m frankly sort of embarrassed. (•\\\w\\\•)  
> Also I feel like Dick’s a switch cause idfk he just seems like it. Like total bottom some days, but absolutely a top others.  
> Edit: rottencloset, you wonderful bastard... I literally didn't think I could get any more flattered and yet here I am. Seriously, I look up to you so much... How did I manage to get in your favor lol?

Jason slipped quietly through the window, careful to distribute his weight on the floorboards that didn’t creak. He had broken into Dick’s apartment enough times that he knew it as well as he knew his own. Or half as well. Something like that. 

Slinking as silently as he could towards Dick’s bedroom, looking for any sign of his vigilante gear on the way. Nope. Nothing. 

Jason stood in front of Dick’s open bedroom door. Staring at the sleeping form of his brother, their chests rising and falling in sync. Jason quickly strided over to Dickface’s closet, slowly pulling it open before rooting through all of the clothes at the bottom. 

“Fuck,” Jason whispered. Where was it?!? Seriously, he knew Dick wasn’t clean but he didn’t think it’d be  _ this  _ bad. Where the fuck was that dohickey Roy had given him?!? 

“Mhm...” Dick moaned. Jason froze. After counting to thirty, Jason turned around and Dick was just as asleep as he was when Jason had some in. Jason let out a sigh of relief before moving on to the dresser stashed in the small closet, rifling through each drawer in search of the small machinery that Roy had trusted him with. 

“Jason...” This time, Jason fucking jumped. What else was he supposed to do when his brother had just murmured his name while he was snooping through his stuff? “More...” Dick moaned again, more wantonly this time, and shifted slightly in bed. Jason’s eyes widened. No way. That couldn’t be what he thought it was. More waffles. More cuddles. More help with Damian. No way it was what his mind jumped to first.  _ No fucking way.  _

“Yes. Mmmm. Right there… Jason, harder...” No. No, he must be misinterpreting things. There was no way… Was there?

“Mm. Jason, fuck me… Harder… Jason, please...” Well shit. Jason had a fucking hard-on now. Thanks, Dickface. 

Jason’s eyes were drawn to Dick’s groin where, unsurprisingly, Dick, only clad in his boxers, had a very evident erection. 

“Fuck, Dickface. You got it bad, don’t ya’?” Dick seemingly squirmed at Jason’s comment, whimpering slightly and arching his back off of the bed a little bit. 

Jason stood and then kneeled softly on the bed, inching his way slowly towards Dick. Jason shimmied off his pants and grabbed Dick’s frankly terribly hidden lube. After slicking up his fingers, Jason slipped them inside of himself, working himself open as quickly as he could, eager to please both himself and Dick. 

Popping Dick’s erection out, Jason decided to give it a bit of treatment, ‘specially with how much Dick was leaking. Jason licked a stripe up the side, stopping at the head to give it a little kiss before wrapping his lips around the head. Jason took more of Dick’s cock into his mouth, making sure to try to use his tongue to stimulate Dick a bit more. 

Jason pulled his fingers out from his ass, adding a bit of lube to Dick’s cock before moving to straddle him once more. He lined himself up before sinking down slowly, moaning at the intrusion. Dick groaned underneath him and furrowed his brows, his eyes pinching and his mouth quirking upward in a smile. 

Jason gave himself a second to adjust before starting to work up a decent pace, trying to angle his hips to hit his prostate and getting it about every third time or so. 

“Fuck yeah, Dick. Bet you’re enjoying this, fucker.” Jason moaned, “Fuck, did you just twitch? Nice.” 

Jason continued to ride Dick’s cock, his own hard and dripping pre-come against his shirt. Jason could feel his arousal building to a climax, so he sped up, bouncing on Dick’s cock faster now, before feeling Dick paint his insides white and spurting his own come out onto Dick’s chest, moaning through his orgasm. 

Jason sorta kinda collapsed on top of Dick, his cock soft inside Jason’s ass. 

“Mgh. Jay?”

Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning for Jason to dick down Dick, but apparently my hands had other ideas… Still, I think Jay’s a mouthy switch and I hope I actually do finish these prompts lol. I mean… I also think Dami’s a mouthy switch too… Huh… Maybe because I really like seeing bratty bottoms that relieve stress by letting go and being ‘punished’ in bed and v strong Doms. And so mouthy switches can be both. Huh. Tim is always a bottom though. Anyways… Another one is coming soon. Either tonight or tomorrow. Jon/Dami! :)


End file.
